A Holiday Affair
by M. Elizabeth Ravensblood
Summary: When Samantha accidently shoots Jack, she captures Jill and chases after Jack. Skewed Romance- JackSamantha takes place during Season 2 episodes Old Acquaintance and Jack Be Nimble. WIP
1. Default Chapter

A/N I am seriously thinking of starting a website of my fictions which are primarily Profiler with a skewed pairing, ie Jack/Samantha and some BTVS that's Buffy/Spike. There are lots of Spuffy fans about but I'm interested in knowing if there are enough Skewed fans to make it worth the effort. If you're a Skewed Romantic or intrigued by the Jack/Samantha pairing please drop me a line and let me know. My email is Thanks for the input.

Samantha trembled as she drove furiously through the Atlanta night. Her evening had started nicely, a little last minute Christmas shopping for Chloe as the big day drew closer. Things had been as normal as they ever got in Samantha Water's life. Until that bitch approached her in the parking lot. It was all Jill's fault, though Sam partially blamed herself for being stupid enough to let her guard down. One moment of letting her guard down and her life changed.

The woman had asked for a jump and as Sam looked for the cables she started to pull a knife on her. It was Jack's Jill! Samantha knew it as she whirled around with her gun drawn. Then the van had come blazing into the parking lot, Jack riding to her rescue! At least she hoped, though part of her feared it was merely to save his whore. Emotions warring furiously, Samantha fired her gun before she could stop herself. Her aim was dead on for Jill's heart, but the bitch moved and Sam's foot slipped slightly on the ice, just as the gun went off. Now Jack was wounded and God only knew where.

More than anything she had wanted to take off after him and make certain he was all right, but instead she had to play along with the VCTF's chase. The worst had been having to force a smile as they discussed gleefully how likely his wound would infect and that there was a great chance he would bleed to death. Later in the evening when George put on the big computer screen pictures from the interior of the van smeared with blood, San felt nauseated and dizzy. As soon as she could she quietly slipped into the office supply closet, sank to the floor and began to cry.

She shouldn't cry, she should be celebrating, but somehow things had changed. Sam could remember the exact moment her feelings began to change, when Jill first appeared on the scene. When Jack's message read, "Miss me Sam? I DO NOT Miss You" just before they found out about Jill; she considered what life would really be like without Jack in her life. For a few minutes she thought of all the great things she could do and then realized life wouldn't be the same without Jack. For the first time ever, Jack had hurt her in a way that had nothing to do with death. Death had been nothing more than the means of delivering his message, the message was what affected her.

Knowing how horrified her friends and coworkers would have been, Sam kept her feelings to herself. But they threatened to bubble over when Jack pulled two murders off at the same time by using Jill to commit one. Seeing the mask of her own face stained with lipstick from Jill had caused her even more pain. The next day in her office, all Samantha could do was stare at the photographs of Jack's message from the murder he committed, "It COULD have been You Sam. It SHOULD Have Been You Sam."

"Coulda shoulda, whatever!" she dismissed it angrily.

Sam knew she had to focus on work and getting on with life. If Jack could move on then so could she damn it! With a vengeance Sam threw herself into her job and worked herself to exhaustion. But no matter how hard she tried to forget, Jack kept creeping into her thoughts late at night in the darkness. Was he screwing Jill? Had he made her over in her image and pretended it was Sam or had he embraced his new partner and found another to kill for. It was disturbing and Sam was disgusted with herself. Disgusted for caring, disgusted that she felt envy because a faceless woman had taken her place in the affections of her phantom lover.

When Coop popped into her life again, Sam initially felt thrilled. Jack was occupied and she could pick up again with Coop. For a couple days it had been really nice and Jack didn't figure into the equation. But then little things about Nick started to grate on her. She had tried to take him to a foreign film again, Italian this time. Again he interrupted repeatedly and tried to grope her, it had been kind of sexy the first time, but now she just felt irritated. As she tried to ignore her rising anger and to focus on the film, two thoughts crossed her mind. She wished she could take all of Coop's damn gum and shove it down his throat and watch him choke on it. And she imagined Jack beside, giving her a few sensual nuzzles, encouraging her effort in whispered Italian, loving and lethal all at once.

Samantha felt desperate as she tried to focus on anything and everything but Jack. But nothing seemed to work for more than a few moments. Every situation, she found herself wondering how Jack would have felt or reacted. Over time when someone would do something that wasn't quite right, Sam readily imagined Jack handling the same situation perfectly. She could imagine him laughing if he knew how far into her subconscious he had gotten now that he had moved on. Even though it meant death, Samantha longed for a message from Jack. She missed him so much at one point she bought a bouquet of roses and a bag of cheetos to try to feel closer to him.

The day Jack had Jill kill Coop had been the final nail in the coffin so to speak. When Coop was killed, Sam cried and cried. All the VCTF thought it was grief. But it wasn't. Her tears were initially of joy and gratitude because she finally knew for certain that Jack still loved her, then her tears of happiness became sobs of guilt because she felt so happy over her lover's death. It was easy to mope after Coop's death, not because she cared but because she felt so guilty that she didn't care. It was as if someone had held up a mirror for the first time ever and shone Samantha her true self. She knew Jack had held the mirror up for her, just as she did for him. Somehow that thought managed to be extremely comforting and extremely disturbing all at once.

As Christmas approached, Sam found herself wondering if and how Jack observed the holiday. Visions of rose strewn trees and gift wrapped body parts pushed their way into her dreams the same as they did every Christmas but this year they were a comfort rather than a disturbance. Each time Sam went Christmas shopping, her eyes would wander to the men's department. Once at the mall, she went into Wilson's Leather and allowed her hands to caress a pair of buttery soft black leather gloves. Without thinking she picked them up and walked to the register, then panicked and left as she realized she'd nearly bought a gift for her stalker.

Inside the office supply closet, Sam forced herself to regain composure. Jack was wounded and needed her at her best and Samantha wouldn't let him down. Taking her cell phone out of her purse, Samantha called home and left a message for Angel. Squaring her shoulders she walked into the command center. The sickening photo of the van's interior replaced with the bloody interior of a stolen police car and Grace was announcing that there was infection in the tests she'd run on Jack's blood. Sam knew she couldn't let emotion get the best of her, Jack was all that mattered. Bailey began to push Sam to go to her reunion.

"No," Samantha told him coldly.

"Sam, there's nothing you can do. Go to your party."

"Bailey. I just shot a man-"

"You shot Jack, that's hardly-"

Samantha cut him off, "Who I shot has nothing to do with this. I am going to take a few days off of work, but I'm not going to the reunion. The last thing I feel like doing is smiling and catching up with people who are no longer involved in my life."

"Sam-"

"Look Bailey," Samantha forced herself to smile as she spoke. "I know you're concerned about me and for once I am too. More than anything in the world, I want to go to a quiet hotel, order roomservice and soak until I prune. Please Bail, I don't feel like going back to the reunion or dealing with anything or anybody."

Then laughingly Samantha continued, "Bubbles, pizza and the lifetime movie network have restorative value that men don't understand."

Bailey wasn't thrilled, but he couldn't exactly object either. For once Jack wasn't a problem and with her daughter and best friend gone, he could scarcely fault Sam for wanting a little privacy for a change. Hesitantly he agreed, then felt confidant in his decision as Sam rewarded him with a dazzling smile and began to rattle off some spa treatments she was going to sign up for in the morning. With Jack on the run and Sam so happy it looked like it was going to be a very Merry Christmas.

The minute Samantha was safely out of the building and in her SUV her smile dropped as she began to focus on the situation. Where would Jack go in his current state? He was too smart to go to the hospital, so likely he'd gone home. Problem was, where did Jack call home? As she pulled out of the VCTF parking garage and stopped at a stop sign, Samantha tried to think. Jill! Jill had been bad, acting without permission and Jack had been angry. That meant she was too scared to return and had no where to go. A smile crossed her lips and she pulled into a gas station to fill her tank up, it could be a long night. Inside the station Samantha added caffeine pills, a large hot coffee, two packs of Marlboros, and a lighter to her gas purchase.

Lighting up as she sped down the road, she coughed for a moment as the smoke jarred her lungs, then the acrid burn of the smoke warmed her pleasantly. Balancing her cigarette with her steering had, Samantha pushed a few pills out of the blister pack and chased them down with coffee. Jill on the run. What did that mean? An image passed through her mind of the dark wig in the trash and a dog trying to follow patrons into a bar. Shit, all this time profiling Jack and now she needed to profile his pet and fast.

Samantha started babbling aloud as she tried to reason out Jill. "Think of the stupid bitch like a dog. What is the real difference between a pet and a person? Money! Pets don't have money. Jack's bitch wouldn't have money, he wouldn't allow it."

Pleased with her progress, Samantha smiled to herself and continued to prattle. "If an animal is desperate it will seek food and shelter almost anywhere. So Jilly bitch would try to find a mark that was easy. Possibly intoxicated. A bar seems a likely place. She only has the clothes on her back so without something classy or slutty, she would search out a real dive."

At that, Samantha accelerated and dodged traffic racing back to the area where Jack had been shot. It wasn't the worst area of Atlanta, but if Jill was on foot she wouldn't be able to go too far. Start with the seediest bars near the market and fan out. She only hoped Jill hadn't managed to steal money or transportation yet. Jack's pet needed a lesson in obedience. Samantha parked two blocks from the market in front of a sleazy looking pool hall illuminated with neon beer signs. Getting out of her SUV she began her search.

"Damn it!" Samantha swore as she stormed out of the sixth bar in a row. Each bar she scanned the crowd and went into the ladies room to search, each time hoping and each time being disappointed. It was after midnight and the bars would close in a little under two hours. Jack was always there for her, she finally understood that and tonight she needed to be there for him. Sam got back in her vehicle and drove a little further down the street. Despair threatened to overwhelm her when she spotted a thin blonde looking around her furtively before going into the smoky glass entrance of a bar. Instinctively, Samantha knew this was Jack's pet. As she got out of her car, the flashing sign of a 24 hour pawn shop beside the bar distracted her momentarily and gave her an idea. She opened her purse and pulled out her sunglasses, then she pulled her scarf over her head and twisted the ends under her chin to add to her disguise.

Samantha walked into the pawn shop and quickly scanned the cases. There was a long shining knife that caught her eye that had a sheath with it that could be attached to a belt. She reached for her purse and then stopped herself. Jack wouldn't use a credit card for a purchase like this and she shouldn't either. The light caught her rings and she knew just what to do. Tearing off her rings, Samantha placed them on the counter and began her transaction. There was a certain poetry to the idea of selling Tom's rings for Jack. Even though money didn't change hands, the man needed her name and address.

"Jill Smith," she lied and then gave the address of the Atlanta courthouse. Smiling as she walked out, Samantha paused to place her new purchase on back of her belt, well hidden under her coat. Then she walked to the bar and walked in confidently. She knew what to do with Jill, but Samantha wasn't quite sure how to go about it. How to get Jill in cuffs and out of the bar? She grabbed her FBI ID and put it in the inside breast pocket of her coat.

When Sam walked in, she saw her prey bent over a drink at the bar, trying to flirt with a burly bearded man. The bar was working class and just a toe over the line of respectability, the men worked hard, liked their drinks strong, and women straight forward. Her quarry was so caught up in her efforts that she didn't see Samantha stalking her. Sam reached into her purse an removed her cuffs, wordlessly she slid her purse onto the bar at the opposite end. The bartender came over and she silently flashed her badge. Samantha left her purse under the watch of the confused bartender and walked towards Jill's turned back.

Samantha grabbed Jill and slammed her hard against the bar. Stunned from the surprise and intensity of the attack, she didn't resist as Samantha hand cuffed her tightly. Everyone stared as the one blonde was handcuffed by the other.

"Hey!" the burly man that had been chatting Jill up protested.

"I'm with the FBI and this woman is my prisoner."

"Let me go!" Jill began to struggle and protest as she became fully alert again.

"You heard her," the man menaced and stood up.

"Her?" Samantha feigned surprise as she patted her down and pocketed her razor knife. "Jill here isn't a woman, Jill's a transvestite hooker who's wanted on a variety of drug and assault charges."

"Transvestite? Jill? But she said her name was Sh-Sharon-" he stammered desperately.

"Jill, Sharon, our boy here has dozens of aliases. Almost good enough to pass until you get naked and well-" Samantha lied glibly. Then she flashed her ID to the man, covering her last name as she spoke. "If you're worried about our friend here we can get the boys in blue down here and they can verify that I'm Agent Samantha Trades and that Jill here is a wanted felon. Of course they'll have to take your statement and you'll have to testify at the trial. But if you don't mind your buddies knowing you're into shemales-"

"Screw that! Lady I don't need that kind of shit!" the man yelled in embarrassment and stormed out of the bar.

Without any further protest beyond Jill's caterwauling, Samantha collected her purse and forced her prisoner out to her vehicle. When they reached the passenger side door, Jill tried to break loose, but Samantha had anticipated the predictable attempt and hit her hard on the back of the head with the butt of her gun. Efficiently, Sam forced her unconscious prisoner in and drove into a dark alley. Under cover of darkness, Samantha quickly bound the sleeping lump and pushed it into the back seat. She threw a blanket on top of her and drove to an industrial park that would be quiet this time of night.

Jill was still out when Samantha stopped her SUV, quickly she got out and liberated a heavy black tarp that flapped careless over a pallet of crates. She tore the blanket off her prisoner and carefully pulled the tarp underneath the unconscious woman. Samantha coldly studied her prisoner as she made certain the tarp was fully covering her vehicle's floor. The last thing Jack would approve of would be sloppy trace evidence lurking about. Jack, please, please be all right, she chanted in a silent prayer. A moan told Samantha her prisoner was waking up.

"Well look who's awake, Jill. Or is it really Sharon?" Samantha asked removing the gag.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?! You crazy bitch-" she screamed struggling against the ropes.

"Wrong answer," Sam said with a smile as she reached into her coat to the knife at the back of her skirt. Brandishing the blade, she continued, "Jack should have house broken his pet better. Now is your name Sharon? Tell me or I start cutting."

"What the hell are you doing you're a fucking Fed!"

A cruel smile twisted across Sam's mouth as she pushed the blade through the fabric of Jill's jeans and lightly nicked her right outer thigh. It wasn't a deep cut, but it succeeded in getting her point across.

"Now one more time," Samantha informed her in a sugary sweet voice. "What is your name?"

"Sharon. Sharon Lesher, Agent TRADES!" she spat angrily. "He's gonna kill you for this!"

"We both know better. Don't we Sharon?" Samantha asked and continued before her prisoner could answer. "Sharon, I don't know if Jack ever mentioned it to you, but I have a fair amount of medical training. For example, I could slowly eviscerate you and keep you alive for days, even weeks if I chose to."

Sharon shuddered visibly with fear. Jack had hundreds of photos of this woman, but not in a single one had her eyes had this maniacal gleam. The cold calculation reminded her a little of her mentor and Sharon found herself wishing she'd never left the house tonight. She didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. Time and again Jack had talked about how this woman was his mirror, that they were the same. Always Sharon had laughingly dismissed Dr. Goodie Two Shoes as being nothing like Jack; but now she wasn't so sure. The full significance of her calling herself Agent Trades was beginning to sink in.

"Sharon, where is Jack's lair?"

"If I tell you he'll kill me," she pleaded in earnest.

"That maybe, but I'll kill you right now if you don't tell me."

After getting an address from Sharon, Samantha stuffed the gag back in her mouth and covered her with the blanket. As Sam drove she lit another cigarette and informed her prisoner a moment later when she knew she could smell it that if she'd lied about the address that she would extinguish her cigarette in Sharon's eye socket. Muffled moans and some teary sniffles came from under the blanket. Stealthily, the SUV prowled the Atlanta streets toward Jack's lair.

As Samantha pulled up to the building, she paused. This was where the pressure was really on. This was the time and place where there was the greatest possibility for a mistake. If this was Jack's lair, she needed to enter cautiously and if it wasn't she was an FBI agent who had a woman tied up in her back seat with a stab wound. Pulling the blanket off and the gag out of Sharon's mouth, Samantha demanded to know which floor Jack occupied. After Sharon answered, Sam gagged her again and covered her face again. Carefully, she stepped out and began to slowly circle the building studying the fifth floor intently.

Jack owned the building according to Sharon and had dummy leases for tax purposes for each apartment. She said he only used the top floor as far as she'd ever seen. From the outside, Samantha couldn't tell if it was Jack's lair or not. Then she spotted at the back of the building a generous greenhouse that shone with grow lights. There was a lot of green and it looked like quite a bit of red, his rose garden she decided with a smile. Then opened the back door of the SUV. Looking around cautiously, she drug Sharon out and to her feet.

"I'm going to take the gag out, but if you scream, I'll carve out your kidneys before you take another breath. Understood?" Samantha demanded. When Sharon nodded, she removed the gag and demanded, "Where's your key and which entrance?"

Too afraid to lie, Sharon directed her to the key in her left back pocket and told her which door it opened. Cautiously Samantha, pulled her toward the door and unlocked it. Then she forced Sharon inside. Jack might have traps set in case of unexpected company so Sharon would need to go first and would have to be able to walk.

"I'm going to untie your ankles and legs up to the knee, then you're going to walk ahead of me up the stairs. If you try to run or kick me, I will shoot your kneecaps." Samantha informed her, flashing her gun at Sharon.

Though every instinct she had screamed flee, Sharon numbly complied. Painfully and awkwardly she made her way up the four flights to Jack's lair. She couldn't decide if she hoped he was there or not. She was worried about him and knew he was angry, but his precious Samantha was scaring the hell out of her. Her Grandmother used to say something about better the devil you know than the devil you don't. Maybe Jack would forgive her if he saw his stupid Samantha was with her.

It was a long and arduous trip up the stairs as Jill hobbled patheticly and Samantha followed cautiously behind her. By the time they reached the top of the stairs and were just outside Jack's lair, Samantha was ready to scream. She was frantic with worry about Jack and Sharon was really trying her patience with her whining ascention. After this was all over and Jack was well again, they were going to have a very long talk about Jill and what the hell he'd been thinking. Samantha in her annoyance with Sharon found even greater respect for Jack that he'd managed to restrain himself from killing his noxious pet.

"Now Sharon, is there anything special I need to know about entering?" Samantha demanded, rubbing the barell of the gun against Sharon's neck.

"On my key ring, the key with the rose sticker on it unlocks the door. When we get inside, there is a code that has to be punched into the security system or the entire building blows up."

"What's the code Sharon?" Samantha prompted her hostage.

"5225 star 263 star 72626842 star 872337 enter" Sharon answered.

"God it must have taken forever for you to remember that. You're hardly the brightest crayon in the box," Samantha replied. She opened her purse and pulled out her cell phone and studied it for a moment.

"Calling someone?" Sharon needled petulantly.

"Just checking something," Sam answered, then returned her phone to her purse and began to search for the rose stickered key.

"How do you know I'm not lying?"

"Simple logic Sharon. There were no ones or zeros in the security code you gave me. On a phone's keypad there are letter values for digits two through nine. The numbers you gave if you count the stars as spaces would spell out Jack and Samantha Trades."

As the full impact of what Samantha said pentrated Sharon's mind, she began to turn pale. Jack had said time and again her genius matched his; but Sharon had always ignored the comment. She couldn't imagine anyone being even half as smart as Jack. Hell she couldn't understand the names of some of the topics he was versed in, let alone begin to explain them. In the past year, Sharon never once realized the number she punched in to enter meant anything and now his precious Samantha found a message in a bunch of numbers in under 5 minutes. This wasn't good. Jack had said a lot of things about this woman and if the rest of what he said came to pass, Sharon was in a lot of trouble.


	2. Part 2

Author's Note: When Jack went to his mother's, two things struck me. Even though it was winter there was water an outdoor swimming pool and the style of the house. The style was distinctly French Style Ante-Bellum. So I decided it had to be in a southern state and Savannah seemed the logical location, that's why I chose to place Miriam's mansion there. Reviews are always appreciated. There will be at least one more part to this story.

Part 2

Samantha forced Sharon into Jack's lair after punching in the code. After calling out several times and getting no response, she tied Sharon to a wheeled desk chair, gagged her and pushed it to the center of the room. Her prisoner restrained enough for a fast check through, Sam looked around. When she found the bed nausea welled up inside her. She couldn't decide if she felt sick because of the blood soaked sheets or the mirror over the bed and smell of sex that lingered. Beside the bed one of the nightstands had been knocked over, likely in Jack's struggle with his injury. As Samantha sat the table back up, her fury increased as she saw inside the waste basket beside it. The wastebasket had was half full of condom wrappers, dozens of colorful reminders of his slut.

Angered by the physical evidence of Jack's infidelity as her mind was starting to perceive it, Samantha stormed over to Sharon and backhanded her hard across the face. So strong was the impact of the blow that the chair spun and hit the step up to Jack's office area. For a moment the chair and it's occupant tottered and then fell with a resounding crash. Feeling mildly vindicated, Samantha sat the chair upright. Seeing the fury in Sharon's eyes, Sam felt amused and removed the gag.

"What the hell was that for you crazy bitch!?!"

"Where would he go Sharon?" Samantha demanded ignoring the outburst.

"How the hell should I know," she sneered defiantly.

Samantha brought her knife out again and held it in front of Sharon's face. "Unless you want me to carve you like a jack-o-lantern, I suggest you cooperate. Now, either you help me find Jack or there's no reason for me not to kill you here and now. Got it?"

For a moment Sharon remained silent then sighed, "I honestly don't know."

"Did he ever talk about any other places he owned?" Samantha prompted, trying to remain calm.

"I asked him once if he had anywhere else, but he ignored me and told me to work on my lessons."

"Did he ever mention any friends that might help him out if he were in trouble?"

"No," Sharon replied. "And I never asked. Jack got pissed off every time I started asking questions. I swear that bastard isn't human, never sleeps, eats nothing but fucking cheetos, only thing he talks about is you and those fucking Feds. If I hadn't heard him talking to his mother on the phone I still wouldn't believe he's human."

"Get a boo-boo and let Mama kiss it better," Sam quipped. "Did he ever say anything about where she lives?"

Sharon shook her head no. Samantha checked her restraints and left her. Ignoring her prisoner's tirade of curses and pleading, she started to search Jack's sanctuary. Sitting at his desk, she inhaled and deduced that this second larger desk chair was Jack's favorite from the lingering scents of roses, smoke, sandalwood, and light trace of male essence. Sam glanced through the few pieces of paper on the desk and then began to check the computer. Instinctively, she knew that he normally would have had the entire system on a password, but given Sharon's rash behavior in trying to kill her last night, he'd probably left in a hurry. Searching through Jack's files was amusing, they gave her some insight into the man who had spent so long pursuing her.

In a file marked 'assets,' there were several subfiles, one of which was marked 'real estate.' Samantha clicked and started to scan the the list of properties. Her heart sank and panic started to seize her as she saw how long the list was. There were more than 100 properties listed in the US alone! Ok, think Samantha, where would Jack's mom live? She opened the bottle of Jack Daniels on the desk and took a sip. As she drank, Sam thought she could taste him on the rim of the bottle and felt slightly better. Lighting a cigarette from a pack that sat on the desk, she leaned back in the chair. Crunch time, Jack needed her and she needed to find him.

Where would Jack's mother be? One possibility was Maryland, it was where Samantha grew up and maybe where Jack first spotted her. Jack was probably somewhere around Sam's age give or take a few years, so that meant Jack's mother was probably in her 60's. Assuming Jack had money, and with the number of properties listed it seemed likely, then it also seemed likely that he would make certain that his mother stayed in a warm climate when in the winter. She would start with the places in Georgia and then fan out to the places listed in Florida, Texas, and New Orleans. Samantha printed out the addresses and finished her cigarette.

Shit! Samantha thought, what to do with Sharon? She didn't think it was safe to leave her tied up in Jack's sanctuary. At the same time, she really didn't want to have to look at the lousy slut for the entire trip either. Sam briefly toyed with killing her, but she wanted Jack to be with her for her first time, to share the moment with him. What first time? God I'm really losing it, Sam decided. Think, Sam, is this what you really want? Damn right! Coop couldn't stop chewing gum for five minutes for her, Tom resented her work and let his mother boss her around, Jack had killed for her and would probably walk through hell itself for her. No doubt about it, Jack was what she wanted. She was insane she decided, but it was surprisingly pleasant. Screw it. Sanity is vastly overrated, Samantha decided.

She should probably get a couple hours of sleep, but what to do with Sharon? Absently, Sam flipped through a pile of photos on Jack's desk. Most were of her, there were a couple of the slut, and wait a second! There was a picture of Jill locked up, Sam's eyes darted around the room and she saw the closet where it had been taken. Standing up, she walked toward her prisoner.

"So Sharon, does Jack lock you up in the closet when you're naughty?"

"Of course not, Jack loves me!" Sharon lied.

"Keep telling yourself that," Sam replied and started pushing the chair towards the closet. Then she stuffed the gag in Sharon's mouth and locked her in the closet. Calmly, Sam set the alarm clock and got into what she knew was Jack's side of the bed from the smoky masculine scent that clung to the pillow and fell into an uneasy sleep. Samantha woke before the alarm went off with a nightmare of Jack dying in the middle of a rose garden lying face down in a pool of blood, and the image terrified her.

Unable to get back to sleep, she roamed around deciding what she needed to do before leaving. She looked around for something clean to wear that wasn't Sharon's, the last thing she wanted was to put anything against her skin, Jack's harlot had worn. Sam could probably have stopped around home for clothes, but she didn't want to risk dealing with her well meaning friends. Sam found a trunk under an ornate tapestry near the piano, the trunk had 'SAM' carved on it and she opened it. Inside to her delight, she found several changes of clothing with tags attached and her favorite brands of toiletries. Planning on kidnapping me sometime? Samantha wondered and smiled at the thought.

After selecting an outfit and grabbing the bath products she took a shower and got dressed. Then she searched further and found a hard sided wheeled trunk and noticed it had a couple holes. She opened it and saw the restraints inside. Perfect! Jack had something for every possibility. Sharon would fit inside nicely and stay alive for at least a day or so. First she had to get her captive ready for the trip. Samantha took her gun and opened the closet door. Sharon looked up at her angrily, but her eye makeup was obviously smudged from crying.

"Here's what we're gonna do Sharon," Samantha explained. "I'm going to untie all but your wrists, I've got my gun, so don't try anything. You may go to the bathroom with the door open and if you behave you'll get something to drink and eat. Got it?"

Sharon nodded and remained silent as Sam partially unbound her. She went to the bathroom as ordered and then Sam gave her a drink of bottled water, from a bottle of Evian she found in the kitchenette.

"Can I have a shower and some clean clothes?" Sharon asked hopefully.

"No, we have to get going soon. I'm going to retie you to the chair and then free your left hand and let you have some donuts I found. Again, if you try anything I'll blow you to hell."

Sam tied Sharon to the chair and then gave her a couple donuts and a paper towel. With detached interest, she watched Sharon. Samantha decided once she was on the road a trip through a drive-thru for some hot coffee was in order. When Sharon asked for a shower, it amused her. As if Jack's bitch was going to be allowed to doll up to see him, Samantha hoped he would be pleased to see her in the clothing he'd purchased for her. After Sharon finished eating, Sam let her have another sip of water and offered her another chance to use the bathroom, letting her know it would be another 6 hours at least before she would have another opportunity.

Samantha gathered a few select items including the list of addresses, some audio cassettes and another outfit Jack had bought for her. Then she tied Sharon's hands to the black case and forced her to carry it down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Sam forced her into the suitcase and strapped her in tightly. Sharon started crying and pleading, apparently she had real issues with small spaces. Sam pushed the gag into her mouth and shut the case. Calmly she wheeled the case out to her SUV and after a little struggle got the case into the back compartment.

A trip through a drive-thru yielded a large and much needed coffee and a breakfast sandwich. As Samantha ate, she put one of the tapes in the player that she'd brought from Jack's. Romantic jazz filled the vehicle and she smiled, Jack was most definitely an old fashioned guy. Driving through the city, Sam slowed as the mall loomed in the distance. Time was of the essence, however, she decided flicking her eyes at the time, one quick stop would be all right.

Pulling into the mall parking lot, she tossed the tarp from the previous evening over the suitcase and locked the car up, but left it running so the music would muffle any sound Sharon tried to make. Samantha raced inside and ran to Wilson's Leather. Five minutes later, she emerged from the mall with a small flat brightly wrapped package for Jack and a sleek pair of black leather gloves on her hands. When she reached the SUV, she pulled the tarp off the case and tapped it to make certain Sharon was still breathing. Sam started the vehicle and headed out of Atlanta.

Samantha wondered how Jack was doing and hoped he was all right. One fear that was coursing through her mind was that on route to his mother's wherever that was, that he could have had a wreck. The amount of blood loss and infection could impair his driving abilities and that was a disconcerting thought. Jack couldn't die, not now, not when Samantha finally could see what he tried to show her for so long. She could see the cruel beauty of the lessons he'd created for her and felt a whole new dimension of admiration for his genius.

"You'd better hope Jack is still alive Sharon," Samantha growled so her captive could hear. "Last night I was aiming for you. If he dies, you'll wish the bullet had struck and killed you. When I get through with you, hell will seem like club med."

Samantha drove as fast as she legally could down the highway. With her FBI ID she could probably be rid of any highway patrolman in quick order, but with Sharon in the case in the back of her SUV, she didn't want to chance it. Every moment she was a heart beat closer to Jack and she didn't want to have to stop for anything. At the train station when the VCTF delayed Coop's demise for couple months, Sam had spoken with Jack for several minutes. Now she berated herself for having put an end to the meeting by calling out to Bailey. If she could do it over, she would beg him to take her with him. During that meeting he told her he needed her, that he would waste away without her. If only she had understood then as she did now.

After a little over an hour, Samanatha screamed with frustration as traffic ground to a halt. She switched from the tape to the radio and discovered a couple miles up there was a fourteen car pile up and that emergency crews were clearing the wreckage. Sam knew it would slow her down by at least an hour and worse still, Jack could be involved. The thought of Jack could be dead or dying a several hundred yards away and she would never know turned Samantha's blood to ice. Unable to cope with the idea, she stuck another tape in the deck and began to half listen to the romantic tune. God, please don't take Jack, she prayed fervently, then laughed nervously as she wondered if God looked out for the welfare of serial killers.

Two long and hellish hours of waiting passed before the accident was fully cleared and she could proceed. Worries that Jack could have been involved in the accident plagued her as she drove, but all Sam could do was keep going and hope for the best. Jack was resourceful and clever, he would be all right, he had to be. A killer of Jack's caliber was supposed to die in a blaze of glory or of old age on an exotic island, not a car accident. No, Samantha refused to believe Jack wasn't going to be fine. He was probably already at his mother's receiving the best medical care money could buy.

After half an hour of progress, Samantha pulled into a rest stop and backed into a space that faced a clump of pine trees. She got out and opened up the back and opened up the trunk to check on Sharon. Her captive was very much alive though her eyes were red from crying. Sam left her in the case, but cautiously removed the gag, while making certain the gun was visible so the threat was clear.

"Would you like some water?" Sam offered holing the bottle up.

"Please," Sharon replied in a dull and submissive voice.

After Sam held the bottle for Sharon to take a couple sips, she recapped it and announced, "You'll get a chance to eat something and go to the bathroom in a few hours when we stop, unless Jack would decide otherwise."

"Please let me out of here," Sharon begged. "I'll be good, I won't try to get away."

Sam shook her head in refusal and put the gag back in place and closed the hard sided trunk. Then she closed the back hatch of the SUV and got back inside. As she started the vehicle up, she lit a cigarette and grabbed a couple cheetos from a bag of cheetos she'd brought from Jack's. Pulling out onto the highway again, Sam weaved efficiently through traffic, every second hopefully getting closer to Jack. As she drove past a sign indicating how many miles until Savannah, Samantha prayed in earnest that Jack's mother was there and that Jack was as well.

Dusk had fallen by the time Samantha drove into the city of Savannah. Although she had an address, she had no map and didn't know her way around, so she parked at a gas station. It took a moment for her to fish the spare set of keys from her purse, put the tarp in place over the case and to lock up the running vehicle. She walked into the station to purchase a map and hopefully get directions. There was a display of maps at the register, so Sam took one and paid for it.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Sam asked the clerk and gave him a smile. "But do you know where this address is located?"

The clerk looked at the address she pointed to and let out a low whistle, "Well ma'am I can't say exactly where, but LaFayette Square is one of the wealthiest neighborhoods in the city."

Opening the map, Samantha inquired, "Can you show me on the map?"

The clerk obliged and gave her directions of how to get to that part of the city from the gas station's humble neighborhood. Sam paused to purchase a large coffee to help keep her going and headed back to the SUV. A few sips of coffee and a couple of the caffeine pills from last night and Samantha was ready to resume her journey. The station attendant's directions would take her to the general area she needed to get to and the map would do the rest. When the man told her the address was in one of the richest neighborhoods in the town, she felt relief because that meant there was a good chance that was where Jack's mother was. At the same time, Samantha felt nervous, would she be good enough for Jack's family and would he be able to forgive her for shooting him? Jack would forgive her, she decided, after all, Sharon was the one she meant to hit.

As Sam drove through Savannah, the houses became nicer and more old fashioned the closer she drew to her destination. When she was nearly to the end of the directions the clerk had given her, Samantha started looking for a place to stop and read the map. She pulled up in front of a huge ante-bellum mansion and turned the light on overhead so she could read the map. A glance at the street sign and a few moments later, she pinpointed her current location on the map and found the street she needed on the map. Within ten minutes she would know one way or another if her intuition was correct.

Shutting the light off, Sam pulled away from the curb and watched the street signs intently as she navigated through the elegant streets. Trembling slightly, Sam prayed she would find Jack and that he would be all right. Finally she turned onto the the correct street and began to scan intently for the correct house number. The smallest houses on the street were sprawling mansions set back from the road with stately iron fences in front of them. On a white stucco column that an elegant black iron fence sprung from was the number from the address. Slowly Sam pulled into the driveway and took in the sight.

The house was a huge French style mansion with a large front porch. Exquisite white roses grew between the matching curved step that lead up to the entrance in ante-bellum meeting style. The building was the immense with extravagant details. It had a proud and aristocratic air about it that made Samantha feel hesitant about approaching. But this was for Jack and Jack was all that mattered. She refreshed her lipstick, fixed her hair and added a dash of perfume, before getting out and locking the car.

Straitening her clothing as she walked towards the steps, Samantha took a deep breath and thought about what she would say. Shit! She remembered she didn't know Jack's real name. This would be awkward, but Sam had come too far to give up now. At the top of the steps, she walked to the heavy double doors and knocked. As she was waiting, her eyes darted around and she noticed a couple spots that were on the porch. They were tiny and reddish brown, Sam bent down to get a better look. After all the crime scenes she'd been too, she recognized blood in various stages of drying when she saw it. This had to be the place, now all that remained was to get to Jack.

"Yes?" a pretentious butler asked from the doorway, staring at her disdainfully.

Samantha stood up and with as much dignity as she could muster, informed him, "I'm here to see the owner."

"Madame isn't receiving tonight," he intoned and started to close the door.

Moving forward, Sam grabbed the door and pushed her way in, saying, "I think Madame will want to see me seeing as it involves her son."

A sneer crossed the butler's face as he ordered, "Wait here.

For several moments Sam stood waiting feeling very alone and overwhelmed in the grand entrance hall. Above chandeliers blazed in sparkling crystal glory and cast shadows on huge oil paintings on the wall that she would bet her last dollar were the originals. Her hand reached into her purse and clasped her gun, Jack needed her and she wouldn't fail him. One way or another, she would find him and no one was stopping her. A sound of high heels clicking on the floor approaching her, drew Sam from her thoughts.

"Who are you and what do you want with my son?" the middle aged woman in expensive clothing demanded.

"Ma'am, my name is Samantha Waters and I'm here to see your son."

"He isn't receiving visitors," the woman retorted.

"Look, I know you're trying to protect him because he's wounded," Samantha explained and felt relief as she saw confirmation in the woman's eyes. "I here because I love your son."

"He hasn't mentioned any Samantha."

"Jack or whatever the hell his real name is, is somewhere in this house with a gunshot wound in his leg. The fact that he is here and not the hospital means you know he has some unique hobbies that aren't entirely legal. I'm not here to arrest him or cause trouble. I just want to see the man I love, nothing more."

"I don't know-"

Samantha interrupted, "I know he loves red roses and cheetos. He loves old music and if he's even remotely coherent he could tell you he loves me. Maybe we haven't had a traditional courtship, but I'm his and he needs me."

The older woman stood thoughtful and said, "Give me a moment and I'll be back."

Jack's mother walked off, leaving Sam alone. Miriam walked to her son's room and entered. He was heavily drugged, having been moved from the pool area where the surgery was done to his room where he was resting now. Bending down, she softly asked her son if her knew a woman named Samantha. A smile crossed his face, but he gave no response, so she tried again, asking a little louder this time.

"My Samantha," Jack sighed softly with a look of contentment on his face.

Although he hadn't fully woken up, the whispered comment and the expression on his face spoke volumes. Miriam started to walk downstairs, she wasn't entirely sure this Samantha was going to be acceptable. However, she'd seen her son fly into a rage before and decided to allow the visitor. Probably this Samantha should be given one of the guest rooms. Anxiety played about the young woman's features as Miriam entered the hallway.

"Well Samantha, my son isn't conscious, but he responded to your name so I'm going to allow you to see him and to stay in one of the guest rooms. Do you have any luggage?"

Sam stood thoughtfully for a moment before answering, "Thank you. There's a small bag in the front of my SUV and a large trunk in the back."

After motioning to the butler, she said, "Johnson will get your luggage. You may address me as Miriam."

"Thank you, Miriam," Sam replied and handed the butler her spare key so he could get into her SUV.

"Well Samantha, let's get you to your room."

"Could I see your son first please?"

"Very well," Miriam sighed. "Afterwards would you like me to send some dinner up for you?"

"If it's not too much trouble. But first tell me, how is he?" Samantha pleaded anxiously.

"He's going to be just fine, my dear. Now follow me," Miriam instructed and lead her son's guest to his room.

When they reached the door, Sam asked, "May I stay in here and watch him tonight?"

Miriam regarded her with minor disapproval before agreeing, "All right, the nurse will be in to check on him through out the night though. Roya doesn't speak English, so if you have any questions for her you'll have to wait and let me ask her tomorrow."

Sam smiled and replied, "Knowing your son, I think that was a very good idea."

Jack's mother left her alone and called out for the Butler as she descended the staircase. As Samantha paused outside of the door. Jack was going to live and that was all that mattered, but she suddenly felt shy and uncertain of herself. This was the first time she would see her beloved's face without a disguise or eyewash blurring her vision. And now that Jack was going to live, there was the matter of whether he would forgive her for shooting him. Taking a breath, she opened the door and quietly walked in.

Lying in an enormous bed, was a very pale Jack wearing a white French terry robe. His eyes were closed, so Samantha would have to wait to find out what his eye color was. Fine aristocratic features were softened by deep blonde hair and a tiny goatee that perched below a sinfully sensual mouth. Jack wasn't very tall, probably just a hair under six foot, and his body was tight and trim. Overall he was wickedly handsome and Sam decided as she watched his chest rise and fall in slow steady breaths, the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice as Johnson opened the door and brought in her bad and the trunk.

"Excuse me Madame," he intoned pretentiously. "I took the liberty of placing these items in a bag and bringing them in."

Sam accepted the bag and peeked inside, there were the cheetos, cigarettes and the tiny gift wrapped package. Imitating Miriam's style, she responded "Thank you, Johnson."

"If there is nothing else you require Madame, I'll bring your tray up shortly."

After the Butler departed, Samantha walked over to the bed and carefully sat down beside Jack on the uninjured side. She removed her leather gloves and took his hand in hers and brought it to her mouth to kiss. For several minutes she sat quietly until the Butler returned with a silver tray overflowing with food which he sat on an elegant writing desk for her. Walking over, she thanked him softly and he told her to leave it outside the door when she was finished. Sam waited until he was gone and opened the trunk.

"Now," she told Sharon quietly. "I will bring you out of the trunk and escort you into the bathroom. If you behave and stay silent, you will have something to drink and eat, but I will not have you disturbing Jack, understand?"

Sharon remained quiet as Sam removed the gag and released the trunk bonds, the handcuffs remained on her wrists as she was lead into the bathroom. After using the facilities, Sharon was lead back into the room. Sam ordered her to sit on the floor beside the desk. Then sitting at the desk, Samantha divided the food and placed part on the bread plate for her prisoner. There was so much food on the tray that both women would be able to eat heartily. Sam sat watching Sharon, choosing to wait until her captive was returned to the case before having her dinner.

As she ate, Sharon asked quietly, "Where are we?"

"Jack's mother's house. Don't think of trying to make a break for it Sharon. I get the impression that she has a good idea of Jack's true nature and wouldn't be impressed with you trying to defy him."

"How is he?"

Samantha ignored her for a moment, savoring her rival's pain before answering, "I believe he will live. Now I'll let you have your water bottle again and it's back into the case. Don't fuss Sharon, I won't tolerate it."

After giving the woman some water from the partial bottle of Evian that was in the bag Johnson brought in, Sam gagged Sharon and forced her back into the case. After closing it, Sam ate some of the dinner from the tray and carried it out to the hallway. Then carefully so as not to jostle him, Samantha crawled into bed beside Jack on his unaffected side. She studied him as he sleep and gently she pressed a kiss to his lips before settling in.

"Bet you never expected our first time in bed together to be anything like this," Samantha whispered softly, tears glistening in her eyes.

Lying next to Jack, Sam watched him silently until her eyes slowly fluttered close and sleep overtook her. Throughout the night the pair slept, neither rousing as the nurse checked his vitals. Both slept through his mother stepping in and giving a slightly disapproving look early the next morning. Exhaustion from stress drained Sam and she remained fast asleep beside her beloved.

Jack woke slowly, the pain in his leg throbbing dully. As he became alert, he was aware of a warm feminine body wrapped around his good leg and a soft hand curled against his chest inside his robe. Turning his head slightly, Jack was amazed to see his Samantha in bed beside him...


	3. Part 3

Author's Note: In part two of the story, I made a note that there would be at least three parts to the story. Seems I miscalculated and there will be at least four or five parts to the story, hopefully no one minds too much. Reviews are always appreciated.

Part 3

Had he died and gone to heaven? Jack lifted his head and looked around the room. It was his room at his Mother's Savannah address. He remembered arriving and bleeding on Johnson the Butler and seeing his mother. There was a vague memory of a woman speaking French to him and his Mother telling him he would be fine. That explained the room, but how did it explain Samantha? Looking around the room again he noted his trunk that he used for transporting bodies was in the room. Then he noted Samantha's rumpled outfit was one of the ones he had purchased for her to wear when she joined him eventually. Had his Samantha been to his sanctuary?

Cautiously he reached out to caress her, half afraid that she would disappear if he reached for her. He ran his hand gently through her hair and let his fingertips trace the contour of her face. Softly in her sleep, Samantha sighed contentedly into his shoulder and nestled snuggled tightly against him. Jack studied her silently, enjoying being so close to his beloved Samantha. Slowly she roused and opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Samantha," Jack breathed softly.

"Jack."

Neither said anything just staring at one another, uncertain how to proceed. Finally Samantha broke the silence, "They're brown."

"Brown?" he inquired in amusement.

"Mmhmm, you're eyes. Last night I wondered what color they were and now I know. Beautiful mahogany eyes with a kiss of burgundy," she replied.

"Glad they meet with your approval. Not that I'm not thrilled you're here, but may I ask why? Last time we met, I seem to recall you putting a bullet in me."

"It's not like I meant to," Samantha began.

An amused expression crossed Jack's face and he asked, "Then what did you think would happen when you pulled the trigger?"

"I was aiming for Sharon."

"Ah, so you know my Jill's name. Still I admit, I would like to know how it came to be that you shot me when you were as you claim, aiming for Sharon?"

"My foot slipped on a patch of ice."

Jack shifted slightly and winced as his leg throbbed. He noted with satisfaction that his Samantha flinched and looked worried witnessing his pain. Even better had been the undeniable flash of jealousy on her lovely face as they discussed his Jill. Seeing her reactions made it worth the pain of being shot, he decided. Carefully he considered what his next remark to her would be, Samantha was so close, he didn't want to ruin this tenuous bond.

"How did you find out Sharon's name? Did you catch her?" he inquired out of curiosity and to test the waters of jealousy a little further.

"I think it might be easiest to show you," Samantha told him, uncertain of how to explain her kidnapping Sharon and the journey to Savannah.

Cautiously, so as not to disturb Jack's wounded leg, Sam rose from the bed. She walked to the trunk and wheeled it a little closer and turned it around. Jack watched intently as she unfastened the latches. Samantha pulled the trunk open revealing a bound and furious Sharon, who began to protest loudly against her gag when she saw him. Never in his wildest dreams had he dared hope his Samantha would go to such an extreme. Now pride flowed through him and laughter rose up at the sight of the struggling Jill.

"I didn't know where you lived," Sam explained. "So I pretended to arrest Sharon, knocked her out, threatened her and it sort of grew from there."

"Someday I have a feeling I'm going to want to hear that part in greater detail," Jack smiled. "How did you find me?"

"Sharon mentioned you had a Mother, when all else fails, go home to Mom," Sam responded. "Your computer was on, under assets I found a list of addresses. I knew your Mother had to be roughly the age my Father is and thought with so many places you might have warm place for your Mother in winter."

Jack silently admired his Profiler and waited for her to continue.

"I decided to start out with the most likely place closet to Atlanta and that was the Savannah address and luckily, I found you."

"And the reason you brought a travel companion?" he pointed to Sharon.

"I kept her alive initially because I knew you'd have some sort of electronic security system. Then I found the case and made use of it, because-"

"Because-" Jack prompted.

Samantha hesitantly sat down on the bed. Shyly she looked at Jack, feeling slightly uncertain of how to proceed. Aware of her rising insecurity, he gave her a reassuring look and brushed her hand with his thumb. A tiny thrill rushed through her being so close to Jack and she found her voice again.

"Because I wanted my first time to be with you."

Any other man may have been confused by the remark or tempted to make a sexual joke of it. But not Jack, he knew exactly what first time she meant; his Samantha wanted to make her first kill with him. He'd dreamed of the two of them together in so many ways and showing others their omnipotence and reveling together in the ultimate high was one of Jack's most cherished fantasies.

"Samantha," he whispered intently staring into her eyes.

"I really like your security code by the way," she confessed.

Thrilled that his Samantha had solved the puzzle of his security code and figured out that the numbers spelled out 'Jack and Samantha Trades' on a phone keypad, Jack opened his arms to her. She moved carefully into his embrace, taking care not to hurt his injured leg. Almost nose to nose, they studied each other and let their breath mingle, neither one entirely believing this moment had arrived. Finally surrendering to the inevitable, their lips met softly. Not even Sharon's screeches of outrage could distract them, as the infamous Jack of All Trades and the Profiler who had so long pursued him, had their first kiss.

"Albert Jackson Newquay! What is the meaning of this!?!" Miriam demanded in outrage as she walked in on the couple's second kiss.

Samantha rose from the bed and stood in front of the trunk. At it's present angle, Miriam wouldn't see the contents, but it would make for a very awkward situation if she did. Reaching back with her foot, Sam pushed the trunk slowly closed while facing the intruder, trying to hide her slight panic. Jack on the other hand seemed vaguely amused and brought his arms over his head and adopted an expression of carelessness.

"Mother," he acknowledged her arrogantly.

Seeing her son was as incorrigible as ever, Miriam instructed Samantha, "You will control yourself under my roof. I'm too old to be a Grandmother."

Walking to the door, the older woman informed her son, "The nurse will be in to check your wound and change the dressing in a little while. Johnson will be up later with a walking stick so you may get out of bed"

Jack motioned Samantha back to the bed after Miriam left.

"So your name is actually Albert?" Sam questioned as she joined him.

"Mother uses my full name when she's irritated with me. I've always used my middle name Jackson. Although," he teased in a seductive tone, "I changed it to Jack a few years ago when I got rechristened the Jack of All Trades."

"Jack," Samantha sighed contentedly and moved into his arms.

They kissed and Jack let out a pained yelp as he unthinkingly started to roll over on top of her, intent on furthering his explorations of his Samantha. She pulled away and pushed the covers back to examine his injured leg and make certain he was all right. As she took opened the robe to get a look at Jack's leg, Samantha was treated to the sight of his impressive arousal. Leaving the bandage on his thigh in place, she was relieved to see it was pristine white so there wasn't any major blood flow from his sudden movement. Just as she was wistfully pulling the robe closed, the nurse came into the room.

Smiling at the pair the nurse said, "Bonjour. Comment votre jambe se sent-elle aujourd'hui?"

Responding to inquiry about his leg, Jack answered, "Meilluer. Quand est-ce que jusqu'a

moi peux partir ici?"

Glad her patient was feeling better and amused he wanted to know when he could leave, she told him she would have to examine his injury and see. As she opened the robe and began to work on removing the bandage, she gave Samantha a wink when she noticed her patient's considerable erection. The nurse changed the bandage and told him he could start walking a little with the cane later that afternoon and that he should avoid as she pointedly told them, strenuous activity for another week.

As she left, the nurse commented, "Telle virilite magnifique. Votre dame est la plus chanceuse."

Samantha laughed at the remark and asked, "Do you think your Mother could hire a male nurse instead? I'm not certain I like having other women comment on your manhood, even if they do think I'm fortunate."

He smiled, pleased by his Samantha's tiny display of jealousy. "My darling, the only woman who interests me is you and unfortunately, I get the feeling this next week is going to go very slowly."

For several moments they kissed, then broke apart before frustration took over.

At the sound of a muffled noise from the trunk, Sam inquired, "What do we do with Sharon until you're feeling better? I guess I could eliminate her quietly in here, but I kind of want to her to die screaming."

"Payback for Coop?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jack," Samantha laughed and kissed him. "She played with you and I don't like to share my toys."

"Neither do I," he agreed though a hint of warning laced his tone.

"Jack, I would never have come here if I wasn't serious and ready to accept and embrace all that you are. In fact," Samantha said getting up and walking to her bag. "I have a little something for you. Close your eyes."

Intrigued, Jack did as requested. Sam picked up her new leather gloves and the small wrapped package. After placing her gloves under a pillow on the bed just out of sight, she placed the wrapped package in his hands. Climbing back into the bed, she smiled in anticipation before speaking.

"Ok, open your eyes."

Jack looked at the package in confusion and Sam explained. "I nearly bought this several weeks back and when I realized how I felt, I stopped on the way here to buy this. Even though it's not for two days, Merry Christmas, Jack."

Shocked to be getting a gift from his Samantha and still thrown from the entire affair, he moved shyly to open it. Whereas Sharon's gift had been ripped open, Samantha's was approached as a delicate puzzle to be savored and explored. Jack unfurled the wrapping paper and traced a fingertip along the Wilson's Leather logo on the box. Finally he opened the box itself and parted the tissue paper to reveal her gift. He took the smooth leather gloves out and looked up at his Samantha. As he pulled them on his hands and stared at them and her in wonderment, she retrieved their feminine mates from under the pillow and put them on.

Bringing her gloved hands palm to palm with his, she confessed, "I love you, Jack. I think I have for a long time and couldn't see it.. All this time I've been so absorbed by the deaths you caused, that I failed to see the lessons you were teaching me. A while back I tried to imagine my life would be like without you and your puzzles in it and I couldn't. We can't give up the game because to do so would destroy us both. The note you left on the corpse that it should have been me, you were right. It should have been me that killed with you."

Jack stared rapturously into Samantha's face as she continued, "I finally understand that you see yourself in me. Now my Jack, I'm ready to see myself in you."

The two pairs of leather clad hands trembled against one another as sapphire eyes met topaz. Intently the couple studied one another as they viewed themselves and one another for the first time without any interference or inhibitions. Jack drank in the sight of his Samantha, reveling in her finally acknowledging what he had known all along. Her admission of love fulfilled dreams and longings that had resided within him for nearly a decade. The adoration radiating from Jack's face offered Samantha all the reassurance she could possibly need that she'd made the right decision. All this time she'd been a slave to society's moral compass and Jack had guided her to her deliverance.

For nearly an hour the couple basked in their newly declared love, never breaking the contact between their hands and periodically joining lips as well. Finally, they forced themselves to contemplate the more practical aspects of their union. Although their discussion was held with Samantha firmly ensconced against Jack and with their gloved fingers interlaced.

"First thing, we need to get Sharon out of here and where she won't need to be monitored. I have a place on the edge of town here that I have the equivalent of a sound proof jail cell where we can put her for until we're ready to deal with her properly," Jack informed Samantha.

"Good, I'm tired of taking her to the bathroom, speaking of which I probably should do that in a little bit," she told him.

"Next, I think you need to go back to Atlanta and convince your irritating coworkers that all is normal and doubtless your roommate and daughter expect you for Christmas."

Biting her lip, she protested, "But I want to be with you."

Seeing his Samantha pout made Jack laugh gently as he explained, "As do I, but it wouldn't do for the FBI to launch a statewide manhunt for you would it?"

"I guess," she replied reluctantly.

"Besides, I plan to leave here tomorrow, even if I have to hire a chauffeur and limo. Mom and I don't get along for more than a few days at a time. We can meet somewhere for a nice romantic dinner late Christmas after your obligations are done," Jack placated.

Samantha perked up visibly at Jack's promise and asked, "What are we going to do about seeing each other? I can keep things quiet for a while at work, but they'll wonder about you and why Jack isn't attacking you. And when I start killing, it would be odd to investigate myself. What should I do?"

"That depends on you Samantha. You must decide what really matters to you. If I'm what you want and you're prepared to resign from the VCTF, then I have a way to convince them Jack is dead and for us to begin our life together. If you put your life on a path with mine, there will be no turning back and I don't want you to have regrets; so think it over carefully."

"Jack, there's nothing to think about. If you love me and want me, then I'm yours. You have only to say the word."

"Want you? More than life itself Samantha. God himself couldn't stop me from loving you," Jack told her and kissed her with brutal intensity.

Later in the afternoon, Samantha kissed Jack good-bye with the case holding Sharon in the back of her vehicle and Jack's cellphone number in her coat next to her heart. Jack made his way painfully down the stairs with an ornate silver tipped cane, so he could watch his Samantha until she was no longer visible. As she drove through Savannah with instructions on where to take Sharon, Jack sat through lunch with his Mother and endured a thorough grilling on his beloved Profiler.

Samantha drove to the address Jack gave her in the town's warehouse district. After getting out of her SUV and punching in the code he gave her, she was able to open the door and pull the vehicle inside. Getting back out and closing the warehouse door, Sam smiled as she surveyed her surroundings and spied several bulk crates of Cheetos in one corner. She opened the back hatch and pulled out the wheeled trunk which she drug into another corner where Sharon's cell waited.

"Same drill as before," she told Sharon as she opened the case. "Do as you're told or die on the spot."

Sharon meekly obeyed as Sam released her from the case and forced her into the cell. It wasn't going to be a fun place to stay, but it was clean. The cell was twelve by twelve, larger than a standard jail cell with a two foot expanse of thick plexiglass and a two foot wide plexi door on the front of it. Thick cement walls comprised the remainder of the space. Inside was a single bed, toilet, and a sink. Built into the cement was a simple microwave that was encased so it couldn't be removed and behind more plexi was a small television. There was a shelf lined with cans of food and plastic utensils. Sharon could be left there for at least a week or two until they were ready.

After sealing Sharon inside her prison, Sam smiled wickedly when her captive began to cry. Jack's Jill had heard every word of love and promise spoken between the couple earlier. She knew Sharon loved him or she wouldn't have been so stupid as to try to kill Samantha. But Sharon hadn't known Sam returned Jack's regard and now Samantha was Jack's completely. As she opened the door to the warehouse, pulled her SUV back out and sealed up the building, Sam decided that maybe it would be a good Christmas afterall.

When she returned to Atlanta, Samantha stopped home and was promptly yelled at by Angel. Her roommate screamed at her for abandoning the reunion and not calling her. Sam merely ignored the outburst and checked on her daughter. After giving Chloe a kiss, she soaked in the bathtub in rose scented bubblebath. Alone with her thoughts of Jack, she found herself counting the minutes until she could see him again. She missed him already she decided as she crawled into bed to make an early night of it. Ever since Samantha had to leave Jack she'd been fighting the temptation to call him. Jack however didn't believe in fighting temptation, to her joy as her cell phone rang just after she flicked off the light and a familiar voice greeted her.

"Jack!" she cried with pleasure as she heard his voice.

"Are you missing me even half as much as I'm missing you?" he purred.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind without you," Sam told him truthfully.

"Has everything gone according to plan so far?"

Sam laughed, "Sharon is in her cage. I've gotten back and everything is normal, even down to Angel fussing at me and complaining."

"About what?" Jack demanded, contemplating the need for her room mate's demise.

"Oh just that I didn't call and whining about the stupid class reunion I abandoned. No big deal, I'm used to it. Enough of the trivialities. How are you and how is your leg doing?"

Jack smiled and answered, "Since I woke up with you next to me, I've never been better. As to my leg, it'll heal. I have hired a car and driver for tomorrow and will be back in Atlanta around two in the afternoon. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Seeing you."

"What are you doing right now?"

Samantha teased sensually, "Well, I just got out of a rose scented bubble bath-"

There was a groan from the phone.

"Then I put on a white satin sleepshirt and slid into bed and then you called."

Another moan and Jack muttered, "And people say I'm evil."

At that Samantha began to giggle.

"Sleep with me tonight, please my Samantha," Jack implored. "Just lie back and close your eyes with the phone near your ear and I will do the same."

Pleased, though not entirely surprised by the request, Sam agreed. After both got settled into their respective beds they traded softly spoken promises of love. Eventually the stress of the very emotional day, coupled with Jack's injury and Samantha's travel adventure, lead to the pair drifting off. Each slept throughout the night, periodically rousing and falling back to sleep at the sound of the other's even breathing on the phone.

Samantha woke to the beep of her phone battery indicating it was low. She tried to speak to Jack, but the phone connection suffered from the low battery. After a quick dash to the battery charger, she switched the dead battery out for a fresh one and dialed Jack's number. He answered and they made plans to meet later in the day. Samantha, dressed hurriedly, she had a lot to accomplish before the day was out. Angel asked her where she was going and Sam told her she had Christmas errands to run and left the house.

It was early, about seven when Sam pulled into the parking lot of a 24 hour grocery and department store. The store wouldn't have everything she needed, but it was a starting place. Inside the store, Samantha took a cart and navigated through, adding item after item to her cart. When she finally reached the checkout an hour later, the cart was piled high with bags. As she loaded them into the SUV and headed for Jack's she was glad that she no longer had to take care of a hostage and it would be safe to use the elevator to reach the space Jack actually lived in, in the building he owned.

Samantha lugged her purchases happily to the elevator and then to the door. Inside her purse was the keys she'd taken from Sharon. Finding the key with the rose sticker on it, Sam opened the door. Dreamily she smiled as she punched in the security code, 'Jack and Samantha Trades.' Had a nice ring to it she decided and began to bring the items into Jack's lair. This morning she asked when they were on the phone, if she could stop by his place and do a few things to it. He'd laughed indulgently and told her to do her worst and that she was welcome to start doing some of the things they'd decided would be necessary.

First order of business was to bag the blood soaked sheets for proper disposal to avoid leaving forensic evidence lying around. Next Sam donned a pair of latex gloves from one of the boxes Jack had lying around and she began to place all of Sharon's possessions into garbage bags. From there Samantha did a little basic housekeeping putting fresh sheets on the bed in case Jack needed to lay down after his trip, the wastebasket of condom wrappers was emptied with annoyance, and then the fun began. Sam loaded Jack's kitchen with items from the bags and several flower arrangements of red roses and green pine were distributed around.

Samantha placed the bagged items in the elevator and took it down one level to the second door on the left which had an electronic lock on it. Jack had given her the code which spelled out in numbers, 'evidence to destroy.' Carefully, Sam dragged the bag with the bedding and the bags of Sharon's things into the room and shed her rubber gloves and closed the door. Ready to resume her errands, Samantha checked her watch and pulled on her leather gloves. The mall would be open and she had someone very special to buy for.

While Samantha raced about Atlanta, Savannah was treated to a very well dressed man, riding in an 1937 Rolls Royce Phantom Limo and leaning heavily on an elegant cane as he was chauffeured from one store to another. In addition to the driver, a very irritated looking man in a suit accompanied him. Jack made his way carefully into store after store, with his Mother's Butler, Johnson in tow to carry his purchases and a briefcase that had an obscene amount of money in it. Around noon and well past the end of Johnson's patience, Jack and his purchases were assisted into a slightly less elegant Cadillac sedan with a different chauffeur to drive him to Atlanta.

At precisely two in the afternoon, Jack arrived at his building and he allowed the driver to place his packages and bags in the elevator for him to take up to his living quarters. He was in a fair amount of pain having pushed himself physically to complete his shopping and before being dropped off he had to make a stop at one of his Atlanta safety deposit boxes. Despite the physical discomfort, Jack was happy. After he saw Samantha this afternoon, he would take enough pain medication to knock him out until a couple hours before he would see her tomorrow.

Christmas with his Samantha, he mused happily as he got off the elevator and struggled to get his packages to his door. After going inside and entering the security code, Jack stopped and smiled as he took in the tiny changes Samantha had undertaken. All signs of Sharon had been obliterated and seasonal arrangements with roses in them were placed around. After stowing away the things he would need to wrap and placing the things that were under the tree, Jack climbed onto his bed and laid back. On the side he usually slept on there was a fresh pack of cigarettes in the clean ashtray waiting for him and a snowman shaped bowl filled with cheetos. Ah, his Samantha was definitely a keeper, Jack smiled as he had a quick cigarette and laid back on the bed.

A little over an hour later, there was the sound of a key in the door and Sam entered bearing several bags. Jack started to rise up to greet her, but she motioned for him to stay in bed. After placing the bags in his kitchen, Samantha joined him in the bedroom and sat next to him.

"My Samantha," Jack breathed against her mouth.

"I missed you," she confessed as emotion rose in her throat. Their affair was so new, and yet, Sam felt like she'd belonged to him forever. She kissed him and allowed him to nuzzle her neck affectionately.

"How did you spend your day?" he asked as his mouth trailed along her collarbone.

"Mostly shopping, nothing exciting."

"Samantha, if you'll recall I told you when you allowed that clown Grant to paw you, it's the tender trifles of your day that gladden my heart."

"You also asked if I had any respect for the dead," Sam laughed reminiscently. As she remembered, just which dead person the statement referred to, a serious expression fell over her face.

Sensing the change in her mood, Jack knew immediately what the cause was and decided to address it before Tom could come between them. "My Samantha, I want you to think back and be honest with yourself. Think of Tom's resentment of your work and how he belittled it. He let his mother order you around like a servant and worse still he moved you next door to her and did nothing as what little relationship you had with him disintegrated. Do you remember shortly before I killed Tom when I called you at that restaurant? Tell me Samantha, why did he take you there that night?"

"Because-" her voice faltered. "Because he'd been working late. Tom was hoping to get tenure."

"Samantha, be honest, you knew better didn't you?"

"I-"

Jack hated to push her, he could see tears glistening in her eyes, but for their future he had to. "You knew he was cheating on you, didn't you?"

A single tear traced down her cheek and she nodded. Although Tom never admitted to it, she'd known.

"Samantha, did Tom please you? In bed, before any of his affairs or after. Did he ever make you burn?" Jack watched intently as she blushed and shook her head. "Don't mourn him any longer, in your heart you know he wasn't worth it and you felt relieved when he was gone."

"Yes," Sam admitted, tears still flowing.

"Now my Samantha, the truth shall set you free. Tom Waters was a mediocre human being on his best day and the only worthy thing he ever touched, he ignored and neglected. When he was gone, you were secretly glad on some level, but felt that made you a bad girl, didn't it?"

Sam looked at Jack, her tears stopping. Strangely she felt at peace with Jack's culpability and found herself feeling angry at Tom. Jack saved her the trouble of a divorce that would have been inevitable. Tom had talked of love and passion, that they would live out their dreams. Instead, all he gave her was irritation and feelings of inadequacy.

"Thank you," she told Jack and kissed him. Her worries cast aside, she asked, "What do you eat besides Cheetos?"

Jack gave her a wicked smile and placed a hand on her inner thigh, "Well as a matter a fact I love to eat-"

"I meant food," Sam cut him off in feigned annoyance.

"Sorry, you hadn't specified," he grinned, drawing lazy circles with his fingertip on her thigh and enjoying the tiny gasp she emitted. As soon as he was well enough he hoped to make her make that noise quite often he decided. Forcing himself to the topic at hand, he replied, "Red meat, pasta, candy, alcohol, pretty much anything I shouldn't have."

"Why am I not surprised," she laughed. "I brought homemade chicken noodle along with french bread and cheese for dinner tonight, but if you prefer we could order out."

Touched that she had been to so much effort, he assured her there was nothing he'd rather eat than the soup. Jack was so thrilled to have Samantha next to him, he would have eaten broken glass if it would have made her happy. Time passed rapidly in each other's company and before the knew it, it was time for Samantha to go home to Chloe and Angel to fulfill her obligations and avoid suspicion. Reluctantly, Sam got her coat and brought Jack a sack from the kitchen that was filled with magazines and books she'd bought to keep him company while she was away. As she fussed at his blanket one last time, made certain he had all her numbers, and checked to see if he had all the medication he needed, Jack reveled in his Samantha fussing over him and for the first time in a long time felt genuinely cared about.

Samantha went home dutifully and gave Chloe and Angel her attention for a while. Earlier, she had purchased an expensive and lovely gold bracelet which she gave to Angel and told her it was for all her help with Chloe and her understanding. Actually it was meant to get Angel off her back, but Sam felt the money was well worth it. They sang carols and after Chloe went to bed they put out presents. Samantha couldn't wait until they were both asleep and she could be alone. In her room she had bags of gifts for Jack and wrapping paper, if she couldn't be with him at least she could be doing something for him.

As Samantha wrapped on her bed, the cell phone rang and she answered breezily, "Santa's naughty helper, how may I service you?"

Jack laughed on the other end and inquired, "What are you up to?"

"Sitting on my bed wrapping presents and wishing I were with you. How about you?"

"The exact same thing. What time does Chloe go to her Grandparents tomorrow?"

"Angel is driving her around one and then my roommate is driving to Maryland through New Years. So Mr. Trades, you and I have all the time we want from tomorrow afternoon until the day after New Years."

"Good," he declared and lit a cigarette. Exhaling smoke, Jack said, "We should have roughly eight weeks after that of keeping things quiet and then, you're all mine."

Although neither wanted to say goodnight, Jack and Samantha hung up so they could finish their wrapping and get to sleep so they would better enjoy their first Christmas together. Sam put the finishing touches on her last package and finally closed her eyes, the most eager for Christmas day she could remember since childhood. Leaning on his cane, Jack put his gifts for Samantha under the tree and got into bed. Taking pain medication and an antibiotic to prevent further infection, he closed his eyes and thought about his Samantha.

Usually Christmas morning began with Chloe waking Sam up, but this year when her daughter woke up, Sam was drinking tea and watching the tree with a dreamy expression on her face. When Angel joined them, they began exchanging gifts, as predicted, the bracelet and a few well chosen words smoothed things over with Angel. As Sam was preparing a nice holiday brunch for the three of them, her room mate invited her to go to Maryland with her, that she hated for Sam to be alone. Politely she brushed off the invitation and watched the clock anxiously.

The exact second Chloe and Angel were out the door, Sam flew into action. Packing an overnight bag, Samantha filled it with a couple changes of clothes. After a quick shower, she put on a garnet velvet dress that skimmed her curves in a provocative, but elegant manner. In addition to her overnight bag, she hauled two large garbage bags towards the elevator. When she got downstairs, Sam told the agents on duty that she was going to several holiday parties and would be staying with some friends through the New Year. After she assured them she would be safe and that she had her gun, Sam loaded her SUV and drove.

She pulled into the private alley behind Jack's building and parked beside his cars, out of site from the road. Humming as she emptied her SUV and headed inside. Samantha struggled with her bags and finally got them into the elevator and pushed the button for Jack's floor. When she got off the elevator and walked to the door, it swung open. Jack stood in the doorway, leaning on his cane wearing black silk pajamas and a long black velvet robe. She sat the bags down and allowed him to pull her close with his free arm.

"Merry Christmas, Samantha." Jack smiled and kissed her gently.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Despite his injury, Jack insisted on taking Samantha's overnight bag and carried in into the bedroom area. She brought in the garbage bags filled with presents and busied herself sitting them around the tree. Placing the gifts was a challenge as Jack had already put so many underneath. Just as Samantha placed the last gifts under the tree, Jack came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. She smiled when Jack walked over to an old record player and put a record on. The old fashioned sound of the holiday record would have seemed strange anywhere else, but seemed oddly suited to Jack. Samantha was rapidly discovering that Jack was a series of incongruous juxtapositions, a deadly killer capable of great cruelty and a technological genius who at the same time was a gentlemanly romantic and an old-fashioned eccentric.

"Sit with me and tell me about your day," Jack commanded gently, gesturing at a black leather chaise.

"There's not much to tell." Samantha sat beside him and gently curled around him. "Chloe seemed happy and Angel tried to get me to go with her to Maryland. It was strange-"

"How so?" he prompted.

"When I was home with them it seemed surreal. I felt almost as if I was watching myself speak to them and go through the motions. Jack, to be honest in the last two days, the only time things seem real to me anymore when I'm near you," she confessed.

Jack held Samantha tightly, his hands enjoying the contrast of the soft texture of the velvet and the silkiness of her skin. Pleased that she felt their growing closeness and that she was confiding in him, he encouraged her to continue. "Does that disturb you?"

Looking up at him, she responded. "Yes and no. I feel as though reality is slipping away from me and I don't seem to be bothered by it. I guess the not minding is a little disturbing."

"Samantha, your moral compass is realigning. There is nothing to fear, is there?"

Looking into Jack's eyes her concerns faded and she shook her head.

"Embrace the transformation. Embrace your omnipotence. All this time you've fought your very nature and denied your superiority. Samantha, you are so close to realizing your full potential, just let yourself become," Jack instructed sibilantly.

As he spoke, there was a small hint of his madness in the fanatical gleam of his eyes. She found herself aroused by the glimpse of his darker side. "Jack," Samantha sighed and pressed her lips against his intently, as if trying to devour a part of his insanity into herself.

"My Samantha," Jack purred against her. "Everything is going to be perfect, you'll see. We're together at last and having our first Christmas together."

"Yes! Our first Christmas!" Samantha exclaimed excitedly and wriggled off the chaise.

A combination of amused and dismayed, Jack asked, "What ARE you doing darling?"

"I have something I want to give you right now," she informed him, disregarding her dress and crawling on her knees searching through packages.

Jack watched her, reveling in seeing his beloved in such an unguarded and uninhibited moment. She was so intent on her search, she didn't notice as he stood up and walked quietly to his desk. As she searched, Jack popped a fresh video cassette into the video feed to record her revelry a pleasant change from using it to monitor Sharon. Then he picked up his camera bag that held his 35 mm camera and brought it over to the tree and started snapping photos.

"Got it!" Sam declared triumphantly waving a small package in the air. "Jack! What are you doing?!?"

"It's our first Christmas as you pointed out, so I thought it required recording for posterity."

"Are you going to photograph me all day?"

"Probably," he responded and after snapping one last photo, sat the camera down.

Samantha ushered him back to the chaise, despite the joy of the day, she was still very concerned about his leg. "You need to stay off your feet so your leg can heal properly."

Jack made a slight pout and agreed. "Suppose so."

Joining him on the chaise she handed him his gift and placed a hand on his thigh on his uninjured leg. "Besides, the sooner your leg is better, the sooner we can-"

At that, Jack cut her off pulling her tightly against him and plundering her mouth with his. He continued to kiss her hard until she was gasping for breath and whimpering against his mouth. "I think you'll find Samantha, that I am well on the road to recovery."

"Oh God," she moaned as he resumed his assault on her mouth.

Finally Jack withdrew his lips from hers and gave her a wink, "Now shall I open this?"

Open huh? Oh the present, she realized dazedly. Jack's mouth she decided should be registered as a deadly weapon. A blush crossed her face as unintentionally the thought that his oral talents extended to areas other than kissing crossed her mind. Her blush deepened as Jack seemed to read her mind. He brought her hand to his mouth and flicked his tongue against the knuckle on her left ring finger while looking pointedly her lap and then darting his eyes back to her crimson face. Pulling her hand away Samantha fought to regain her composure. "Please do."

"Please do what, Samantha?" Jack provoked.

"Jack!" she groaned in amused exasperation. "Just open it already!" Seeing Jack's eyebrow quirk in amusement, she amended, "The present, open the present."

Having teased his Samantha enough for a little while, he slowly started to unwrap the gift. Inside the paper was a small white box, which he lifted the lid to reveal inside. On a deep green velvet bed was a pewter Christmas ornament. Apparently Samantha had grasped the meaning of his snowmen on the tree and it's tongue-in-cheek Jack Frost meaning. The ornament was a male and female snow couple that was engraved with 'Our First Christmas.' A lump forming in Jack's throat, he pulled himself up with his cane and walked away from Samantha, the ornament clutched in his hand.

Not the reaction she hoped for, she thought as she watched him walk to the smudged windows by his desk. Maybe he thought it was too much, like she was pressuring him for a commitment or something. After all the years he'd spent pursuing her, she though he would be pleased with the gift. Before opening the ornament he'd been all smiles. Sam stood up and walked over to where he was standing. He was stiff as a stone statue, except for the swift turn of his head away from her as she approached.

"Jack?" Sam tried gently. He ignored her and brushed his hand with the ornament over his turned face. "Jack, I didn't mean to upset you. It wasn't meant to make you feel pressured for a commitment or anything. I just thought you might like it. I'm sorry your upset, you can throw it away if you like. Will you look at me damn it!?!"

Slowly Jack turned to her and she saw what he'd been trying to hide from her. There were tears in his eyes. "Like it? Samantha I love it and will treasure it until the day I die."

"Then why?"

"Because," he replied, several tears trailing down his face. "Serial killers don't cry dammit! I didn't want you to see me like this."

"I like seeing you like this," she told him softly and caressed the tears from his face. Finding her own eyes tearing up in empathy and feeling the same overwhelming emotions.

Still distraught at his emotional display, Jack took comfort in Samantha's similar response held her tightly. "Shall we hang this together?"

"I would like that Jack."

The couple clung to one another as they walked to the tree and found a spot for the ornament. Jack decided it should be in a prominent spot that was already occupied, so he pulled off the priceless glass ornament and tossed it carelessly, letting it shatter on the floor near the piano. Happily, with her hand in his, he guided their special ornament to the now empty place on the tree. After admiring the newly placed ornament, they shared a chaste kiss.

Sam pulled the chaise closer to the tree and insisted Jack sit back down. From the new vantage point Jack could admire their ornament. "Feel up to another present?" she asked teasingly. "Or should we wait until after dinner? I should start cooking soon."

"I think I'm up to it. However my Samantha, you aren't cooking anything."

"Jack I appreciate the idea, but I hardly think you're up to standing long enough to cook."

"Wait and see," he informed her with a smile and cast a glance at his watch. It was a little after four, so the delivery should arrive within the hour. Pointing at a package, he told her to open it.

Sam picked up the gift he indicated and sat beside him and opened it, it was a large velvet jewelry case, which she opened to reveal the most exquisite ruby and diamond necklace and earrings she'd ever seen. Even to her untrained eye, she could tell the set easily cost more than most houses did. Samantha gasped, "Jack-"

"Damn, I thought that was the one with the emeralds, I thought they would be pretty with your dress. Try one of the others that's the same size."

Sam's eyes widened as it dawned on her that there were more than half a dozen such packages. The next package yielded a similar set in sapphires. "Jack did you buy out an entire jewelry store?"

"Oh these have been waiting in my safety deposit box since I bought them at Sotheby's last year. There was a special jewelry auction so I popped over to England and picked up a few trinkets for you. Ah yes, I remember the emeralds were in two boxes, I think that one is the necklace. We can try to find the earrings later."

Opening the package Jack instructed her to, Samanatha's breath caught. The latest of the so-called trinkets was the correct package. White diamonds sparkled in a stunning circle to support one enormous tear shaped emerald. As he placed the large gem around her neck, she found her voice, "Jack darling, where am I ever going to wear a zillion carat emerald?"

"The emerald is only a little over 50 carats and you will wear it wherever you wish. Please don't spoil this with protests about money or practicality Samantha. Carefully divided into a lot of dummy corporations I have more money than we could even begin to spend in a hundred lifetimes. I've waited for so long to be able to spoil you. Please Samantha, you don't have to ever wear it in public if you don't wish to but it means so much to see you wearing it here and now." He looked slightly disappointed and hurt as he spoke.

"It's beautiful Jack," she reassured him and kissed him. "I would be proud to wear this and any of the other lovely things you've given me anywhere." He brightened slightly, but still seemed concerned. So she suggested, "Maybe if you're up to it, you can take me and my amazing necklace out for New Year's Eve."

"If you like," he replied cautiously.

Giving him a kiss, she looked at him earnestly and explained her reaction a little further. "Jack, I love the necklace. After all this time of resisting you and us, I feel a little guilty having you give me such lavish gifts."

Satisfied upon hearing the entire truth, Jack smiled and teased, "Well I suppose a little guilt on your part is all right. After all, you did shoot me."

"Jack!" Samantha exclaimed in mock outrage and gently swatted his arm before she and her necklace surrendered to Jack's mouth. After touching his lips to hers, his mouth trailed down her throat, tantalizing her neck with kisses along the edge of the necklace.

An electronic buzzer invaded Jack's explorations noisily. He stood up and walked to the door and spoke into the panel beside it. Satisfied with the response, he pushed a button to give admittance to the building. Several minutes later, he opened the door as half a dozen men arms full made their way into the room. Behind them were two more men struggling with a large fold table.

"Set up near the tree over there," Jack pointed to an open area.

"Of course, Sir." one man answered. Sam watched as with military precision the team of men set up the table and covered it with a long white cloth. The packages the other men were carrying were opened up and serving dishes were laid out on the table. The large banquet table was rapidly filled with a feast that would have easily served ten people. The men left promising to return momentarily with china and the wine and champagne assortment that had been ordered.

"Told you you wouldn't have to cook."

"Jack, you are amazing! But why on earth so much food?"

"I wanted to make certain you didn't have to lift a finger during our holiday and I wanted to make certain I had everything on hand you might crave."

Wrapping her arms around him she whispered as the catering staff reappeared with the rest of the order. "In that case, I appreciate the break from cooking. But as for my cravings, I think those can only be satisfied by you."

When they were alone again, Jack urged Samantha to get a plate as he uncorked a bottle of champagne and poured two crystal stems. He sat his glass down and put on another record before finally picking a few items and placing them on a plate. Wordlessly she took his plate and glass to the chaise for him, so he wouldn't have to balance them along with his cane. He picked up the champagne bottle and joined her. As the sun sank, the place took on a romantic glow from the clear Christmas lights and flickering candles scattered throughout. Samantha smiled as she looked at her plate and her eye caught the sparkle of the huge emerald, money was apparently no object as far as Jack was concerned when it came to seducing a girl.

Jack watched attentively as she ate, refilling her glass before it was empty. When he noticed she didn't like the one type of pasta on her plate, he fed her some of the kind she did from his plate. Since he actually liked both kinds, he allowed her to feed him from her plate. After dinner, he allowed her to make up desert plates for each of them while he broke open another bottle of champagne and reached into the packages under the tree, quietly pocketing a small one. Although the desert plates were completely identical, Jack insisted on feeding Samantha from his and she reciprocated with delight, enjoying the torrent of kisses that fell in between bites of mocha mint cheesecake.

As she laid the plates on the table, Jack lit a cigarette and smoked it nervously. Throughout their afternoon, he had smoked many times and even had to refill the elegant silver case which housed his cigarettes once. Samantha has indulged in a couple and pulled the cigarette from Jack's fingers and took a puff after walking back to the chaise. Sitting beside him as she sipped champagne, she noticed his agitated state. Quietly she watched him go through three cigarettes in a row and watched him drain his glass and refill it several times. Jack was definitely up to something, he brought a small package from the pocket of his robe and he held it looking at it.

"Samantha, I love you. From the first moment I saw you, all my dreams and ambitions have been about you," he handed her the package.

Slowly she began to open it. It was the size of a ring box, the paper tore away to reveal a velvet ring box. Oh God, he's going to propose. Was she ready for this? The game had brought them to a level of intimacy few couples would find in a lifetime. She had broken how many laws finding him when she shot him and did it without thinking twice. Jack told her once her life was on the same path as his there was no turning back and she'd known then he would want to make her his in every conceivable way. Yes, she was ready she thought as she opened the box with a smile. Expecting to see a diamond or other engagement ring sparkling, she felt disappointed and forced herself to maintain her smile as she saw inside the box. The ring was shining gold band of filigree hearts with an a scattering of colored stones; although it was lovely, it didn't look like an engagement ring.

"In Victorian times," Jack instructed her. "Courtship was an artform and men would express their love for a woman through the language of flowers and poetry, as I have throughout our courtship. A man would employ clever puzzles and acrostics to convey their regard throughout their pursuit, just as I always have."

Samantha looked up Jack and found her smile coming naturally again as he mentioned puzzles. There had to be a reason for his impromptu lecture on Victorian courtship and it would be true to form for Jack to make a puzzle out of even their most serious moments. Was that was he had done, had he created a puzzle? Puzzles were the theme of their relationship, how many puzzles had he created for her, even his security code was a puzzle related to her. Anxiously she waited for Jack to continue.

"Diamonds as engagement rings are a modern invention and rarely do modern trappings suit me," Jack told her and mentally she agreed with his sentiment. For a second Jack hesitated, then found his voice again. "In Victorian times a man would offer his beloved a Dearest ring as a betrothal ring. A Dearest ring was a series of stones that the first letter of each stone would spell out acrostically the word Dearest."

Jack rose and carefully got on one knee in front of Samantha. Seeing a flash of pain cross his face as he knelt before her, she felt touched that he was so determined to do everything perfectly. Samantha looked down at the ring again, excitement mounting as she followed the stones in the ring with Jack's next words. "Diamond, Emerald, Amethyst, Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, and Topaz. No jeweler could manage a ring truly worthy of you on such short notice, so I searched through antique stores and found a Dearest ring for you until I can commission a proper ring for you."

"Jack," she breathed softly in anticipation.

"I could speak of my love for you until the end of time and I still wouldn't find words that did justice to the depth of my feelings for you. Your eyes are the only place I can see my true reflection or that I ever wish to. You are the one puzzle I've never been able to solve, let me have a lifetime to solve your mysteries. Marry me Samantha?" Jack half asked and half demanded looking up at her, his face beaming adoringly at her.

"I can't imagine anything more wonderful than to become Mrs. Trades. Yes Jack, I'll marry you," Samantha answered.

His usual composure noticeably absent, Jack trembled slightly as he placed the ring on her finger. Observing his rare moment of vulnerability, Samantha leaned foreword to kiss him and reassure him of her sincerity. At first he returned the kiss cautiously as if uncertain how to proceed, but as Sam thread her fingers through his hair, Jack moved closer as they sealed their engagement. Caught up in the moment, Jack forgot his injured leg and started to push Samantha back onto the couch. The effect was quite seductive until sharp pain coursed through him and he swore loudly.

"Jack, I know what you want, what we both want, but I don't think you're really well enough." Sam soothed after making certain her wounded fiancé hadn't done any irreparable damage.

"I suppose," he replied sulkily.

Samantha groaned inwardly as he pouted. Throughout their game she'd always found Jack's sibilant voice sexy, but now faced with him aroused and pouting he was damn irresistible. The next few days while they waited for his body to heal would be very long for both of them. Carefully Jack stood up and made his way to the Christmas tree, searching intently. As many items remained, it could take days to get them all opened. Jack walked slowly back to Samantha and handed her an envelope that has 'Sam' scrawled on it. Even now that they were together he seemed to prefer calling her Samantha, but used Sam in writing. She opened the envelope and pulled out folded sheet of paper and read it while Jack sat down beside her.

"You son of a bitch!!" Sam laughed. "Lessons at the firing range!"

"I just wanted to make certain you hit what you aim at next time."

Pretending to be offended, she retorted, "Next time I shoot you it will be intentional!"

"Will it?" Jack asked seductively and drew her close to him. Slowly and deliberately he trailed kisses down her neck and to the swell of her breasts above the fabric of her dress, pausing to taunt her. "If you wish to hurt me, I can think of far better ways for you to do so that wouldn't force me to deny you the pleasure of my body."

Jack pushed Samantha onto her back on the chaise, taking care to place his weight on his good leg as he moved on top of her. Breathing against her mouth, he demanded, "Do you really wish to hurt me Samantha? Do you?"

Whimpering slightly, she panted, "No. Never ever again Jack. Even if you hurt me, I'll never hurt you again."

Wanting to test her, he decided to push a little. Jack grabbed her wrists and pushed her arms over her head. Though it was a strain in his injured state, he ground against her slightly and kissed her with savage intensity. Lifting his face from hers he stared down at her, all polite veneer gone as he growled. "I am death to many who cross my path, but I would die before hurting you. Do you understand, my Samantha?"

"Yes." She quivered underneath him. On some level she knew he was trying to frighten her by showing her the darkest part of him. The barely restrained power with which he held her still, even injured was damn impressive. But rather than feel alarmed, Sam felt aroused by Jack's display. Didn't he understand, she really did love and want all of him?

"Samantha," he murmured staring into her eyes. Though he would never admit to it, he longed for her to reassure him.

Sensing what Jack needed, she arched against him. "If you're trying to scare me, it won't work Jack. I love and want every part of you. Did you think I would be afraid because you're a killer?"

Releasing his grip from her wrists, he reluctantly answered, "Maybe."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her. Tracing around the two piercings on his earlobe, she confessed. "After all the crime scenes you created and after all the people you killed that were close to me, I should hate and fear you. But I can't. Even before I knew I loved you I could never bring myself to hate you, no matter what you did. Maybe we're both insane because God help me, but I want you Jack. I look back on all you've done and all your capable of, not with revulsion but admiration for your artistry and stronger desire than I ever had for the husband you killed."

"Samantha!" Jack exclaimed in ecstasy and allowed her to pull his mouth down to hers.

When he finally pulled his face back to study hers, he took her newly engaged hand and kissed it tenderly. Jack sat down beside her again and offered his hand to help her upright. Sam poured more champagne for them while Jack lit a cigarette. After accepting a puff when he offered it to her, she grabbed a couple gifts for them to open. More jewelry joined Samantha's pile along with a Rolex watch, several first edition books, and a pair of mother of pearl opera glasses with a small scattering of diamonds. Jack grinned gleefully as he opened an ornate silver dagger with a wicked looking blade, followed by a silver flask that had a ring of silver roses decorating the top part and a pair of white sandwashed silk pajama pants. They took a brief break in their celebration so she could put the food away and he could change into his new pajama pants.

Jack returned to the living room in his new pajama pants, which she immediately decided were worth every cent and more. Pulling away from thoughts of Jack's well defined masculinity, Samantha opened a mink coat, which Jack told her was turn of the century so the minks had be sacrificed decades ago. She had to laugh, Jack though nothing of killing human beings, but worried for the welfare of animals. Looking back she decided she shouldn't be surprised, after all Jack merely locked a guard dog up when he killed a man by breaking his back last year. Ah the idiosyncrasies of her Jack. After several more gifts, Samantha stifled a slight yawn. It wasn't that it was so late, it was only ten, but after recent events and excitement, her energy was down.

"Tired, my Samantha?"

"No," she protested. Even though she was, she didn't want the day to end.

"Samantha, you may lie to anyone else, but not to me. I think you'll open one last gift and then we'll go to bed."

"All right, which one shall I open?"

Jack pointed to a box and she started to open it. Inside was a box from Victoria's Secret that had more than twenty gift cards taped to it. Noticing the quizzical look on her face, Jack explained that they had a $500 limit per card so he had to buy her a lot of small ones instead of one good sized card. Sam smiled with feminine delight as she imagined all the lovely bits of naughtiness she would purchase, and refrained from mentioning that she would likely buy out the entire Atlanta store and still have cards left. After accidentally hurting Jack's feelings earlier, Samantha vowed she would never show anything but delight over any gift her ever gave her.

Opening the box, she gasped, "Oh Jack!" Wrapped in tissue paper was the most amazing satin nightgown and chiffon robe she'd ever imagined. White, frothy and utterly feminine, the peignoir set was exquisite. "I've never owned such a beautiful nightgown before."

"Put it on," he suggested. "Change in the bathroom while I turn down the lights."

In the bathroom, Samantha hesitated as she changed. The gown while long enough to sweep her ankles, left a lot of cleavage exposed. It wasn't that she didn't want Jack to see her like this, but there had been a lot of sexual tension in the air. All evening long, she'd reminded herself over and over that he was injured and that even if he could manage the pain for tonight that it would delay his recovery in the long run. Samantha told herself she was marrying Jack and that they had a lifetime ahead of them, but God in heaven he looked sexy in the pajama pants she'd purchased. She brushed her hair out and started to put the sheer robe on, but stopped as she caught sight of herself in the mirror, the line of the gown was ruined by the line of her panties. Contemplating the wisdom of flirting further with danger she removed them, added the robe and walked into the bedroom area.

Jack had turned out all the lights but the Christmas and computer lights and had lit several candles around the bed. Gone was the Christmas music on and in it's place was something very old and romantic, she didn't recognize. Lounging on the bed, Jack looked up at her and smiled, his even white teeth gleaming in the candlelight. Suddenly shy, Samantha cast her eyes down as she removed the robe and walked to the bed.

"Who is it? The music I mean."

"The singer is Nina Simone, the song is 'I Put A Spell On You.' I've longed to dance with you to it, but I fear that will have to wait until a later date."

Jack reached out to Samantha and she decided he knew a thing or two about spells himself. As their lips met, she smelled the faint scent of fresh smoke on his hair with it's trace of roses from his custom blended tobacco and she could also detect the sandalwood scent of his cologne. His hands skimmed along her curves gently as he teased her mouth with his. A moan escaped her as he drew her against his sinewy body and his hand found it's way to her breast then pulled back. Jack took the strap of her gown in his fingers and slowly pulled it down exposing her taut nipples to the air.

"So beautiful," he whispered against her neck, his hand cupping her breast as his thumb teased the rosy peak.

Samantha kissed him and ran her fingertips from his chest to his stomach. Enjoying the feel of his hands on her, she moved closer still to make his explorations easier. As Jack replaced his hand on her breast with his mouth, he moved his hand to the swell of her hip. His breath quickened and he groaned as Samantha brushed him her thigh she pressed against his arousal that strained against the thin layers of silk between them. She reached down and caressed his erection, then stopped because they were getting so carried away.

"Jack-"

"Hhmm?" he smiled up sensually from her aching breasts.

"I want you, I really do. In fact I've never wanted anything more but we have to stop," Sam explained wistfully. She really didn't want to stop, but for his sake they had to.

Jack lifted his mouth to Samantha's and kissed her intensely, cutting off her protests as he took her hand in his and guided it to his hardness. Unable to resist, she started slowly stroking him through the silk pajamas. Satisfied by Sam's lack of resistance, Jack removed his hand from hers and gently tweaked her nipples. Through the silk she could feel his growing passion and she whimpered into his mouth. Shifting uncomfortably, her excitement mounted until she was aching for release.

Pulling his mouth from hers, Jack said, "I can't make love to you the way I want to, my Samantha."

Reluctantly she ceased her caresses below his waist, despite the intensity of her need, she replied, "I understand."

Jack chuckled slightly and pulled the skirt of her nightgown upwards. "I may not be be able to make love to the way I wish to, but I did think we might relieve some tension."

"Please." she begged, allowing him to guide her hand to the waistband of his pajamas.

His mouth sought hers as his fingers sought out her wetness...

Author's Note: Yes I know an evil place to stop, but at least Jack made one heck of a marriage proposal. I stopped here because I think the next part of this is going to have to be posted on my site when I launch it because it moves beyond an R rating. Am creating artwork for the site and have gotten permission from Skewers Melanie-Anne and Robin to include some of their work on the site. Hope to launch soon, will keep you updated. As always reviews are appreciated.


End file.
